The Lordlings
by GoldenGail3
Summary: Unforseen things happen within the Baratheon family that Orys, Stannis's earnest heir, has no control over. Note: I might have no idea how to write action sequences and thus they might seem kind of unfulfilling as a result of this. Lmao, but everything I else I have an idea about tho. Myra Storm is Mya Stone just for future reference.
1. Orys

Orys walked the length of Storm's End, looking at the entirety of the guards as he did so. He gave them brief looks, but nothing too major in acknowledgement. He knew he'd have to rule this castle someday, and Orys always wanted to be prepared in the unfortunate case that someone attacked Storm's end again in his own time as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. His own father was said to have survived here, feasting upon leather and rodents as an entire army lay outside of his gates, having a feast outside of it as if to mock him. Orys highly admired that kind of strength from his father, facing impossible odds but doing it anyhow for family honor. Orys often wondered what life would be like if Robert still lived, however briefly, He'd probably tell me I'm too much like my father and ignore me too. He sighed softly, and decide to ignore such thoughts as King Rhaegar was in charge of the Kingdom, and at some point, Prince Aegon would descend as King Aegon VI and be his liege lord so he decided to keep such thinking to a minimum.

He decided on standing at the highest peak as to get a good glimpse of the flaring rows of green-colored grasslands in the distance and surrounding them. On the other hand, there were also villages that paid them tribute that could be seen in the distance as well, which housed some of the farmers that grew the hold's food supply. Storm End was quite massive, indeed, as big as Harrenhal back before Aegon the Conqueror destroyed it with his mighty dragon Balerion. And alongside that the remains of house Hoare as they thought their castle strong enough to bare the might of a Dragon's fire. However, Orys found the name of the house that was destroyed to be most unfortunate of all however. _House Hoare, sounds like whore. My father would approve of their destruction though, considering he finds whores to be distasteful and even barged the King to have them to be removed from King's Landing. Rhaegar said no because they were good for the economy, which isn't something I can hardly complain against because it's true they are. But as for me, I'd say no to one myself, because I'm not Robert for one and I can't for the Seven of me speak to woman without stuttering and I can just feel them laughing at me from afar.. Dad says he understands the feeling, but he's married to one of the most beautiful woman in the Kingdom so i hardly thinks he understands it truly._

He thought this, until someone was tapping at his shoulders- his mother, to be precise, as she embraced him from behind he felt, even though she was so much smaller than he. He felt himself blushing somewhat at the gesture, after-all they were in public and she was his mother. He however turned his head to see her, she was as pale and dark-haired as he was, and she wore a Baratheon dress, black-coloured and highly modest, with having long sleeves and the bodice she wore didn't reveal any of her features underneath. Her hair was tied back in a traditional manner, with the patch of dark hair she possessed pulled into a gentle bun

"Ah, my sweet little boy, you are so much like your father. He also takes such dedications to the castle that each morning before you awake, he checks the defenses of the castle, despite Storm's End being nearly impenetrable." She said, gently brushing his hair as it moved because of the rather harsh breeze. Which for some reason, it happened and it somewhat granted on his nerves considering he wasn't a bloody Targaryen of whom traditionally wore their hair long, regardless of sex. But he supposed he inherited it from his mother, like most things. He was said to be extremely handsome by the girls here, and in King's Landing where they seemly can't get enough of him. It drove him absolutely mad, because he thought even at some point the Prince's wife, Daenerys, was interested because whenever she talked to him it was flirtatious, and the way she stared at him was even worse whenever he attended tourney's, as if she couldn't get enough. It made him want to run away, considering the affairs of Targaryen's was something he did not want to find himself involved in. It went so far, that even bloody Aegon, the good Prince, confronted him about it.

He sighed, "Mum, that's what a good diligent lord Paramount would do. Only a fool or simpleton of a lord wouldn't check his defences to see if they're good enough less he finds himself murdered by the axe of his enemies." He was quite confident in this, considering that was what his father did during the siege of Storm End's, the very castle they stood in. He knew he sounded arrogant, but that was the truth of it. She was the Lady of Storm's End itself so she understood this concept better than anyone else.

"You see what I mean that you act like your father." She gave him a wink in acknowledgement.

He snorted and gave her a hug, which somewhat lifted her up off the ground, considering he was rather tall and stocky for his age and she was a rather short woman. He'd hold her in his arms, feeling the warmth of her embrace against him, before gently setting her on the ground once again. She huffed at being taken off the ground though, but gave him a warm smile, before taking his arm as they walked down the long steps of the fortress.

"Is it true my uncle's coming here?" He wondered this, because he saw Renly's bloodied hand in that container the King sent. His father personally responded by being very angry, than he stared directly into his son's eldest eyes, and instantly stopped being so. He even requested to bring Renly back to Storm's End, so that he might recover over it. The King said yes, but that his son and heir would be joining him to make sure he was safe. His personal opinion about Aegon was that he was a queer one, an unusual enigma, he supposed for a Prince at least. Than again, House Targaryen liked to produce it's share of queer people and Aegon was no exception to that rule.

"Yes." She responded. As for his uncle, he wondered why he never went to Essos considering his father had no use of him in the future. He was just a spare heir by this point, and he wished his uncle at least had land instead of being held at King's Landing forever. He was glad the King didn't take himself as hostage, because that would've been sad if King Rhaegar had cut off his hand because that would mean he'd never be able to join tourneys again in the future. Which would've been unfortunate, because tourneys ere fun to compete in and they provided him some form of entertainment, as a squire at least. He wasn't quite ready to join the men competing however, and Orys felt like it'd take forever before he ever got to be one himself, though he knew that he'd never be a Knight of Roses as much as he tried to be though, considering the man got his stripes earlier than average. He even met the Good Sir and was reminded of Jaime Lannister, the once King's Guard man. His uncle in particular liked him... He often wondered if his uncle was homosexual because he wasn't yet married, even though he was in his early thirties. Dad could've given him a count or duchy of his own, given that there was many of them still left over from Robert's Rebellion. It really was that bloody of a war.. Or so father told him, but he couldn't know for certain...

"Oh, we haven't seen Renly in forever." He sighed, because they haven't see him in what Orys could feel as ages gone by. He was sure his younger brother, Jon, would love him if he ever met the boy though. He wasn't so sure about himself though, rather he felt kind of sorry for Renly. Having the King done that to one of his close kin's wasn't the kindest thing to do, but the King must've had a reason for doing so.

"Darling, I'm sure you'll like him when you meet him. You know my saying of always giving people a chance?" She asked him, via staring him directly into the eyes. She was sure right about that, and he would, like the good son and person he always tried to be. Just like his father, _Though do i want to be like him when I'm Lord Paramount myself though? I'm not sure about banning whores though, that sounds extreme. Though I do want to be prepared as possible for anything, like him though. Being prepared for the long run sounds like a fascinating prospect to me._

"I'm sure I'll like Renly, after all we family must stick together lest we crumble." He said this decide-fully as they walked into the large, open complex that was the courtyard of Storm's Hall. His mother gave him a smile for it, she liked that even though she couldn't see her own bastard daughter, the lady Cassandra Snow of the North. She was currently with Lord Karstark for fostering, far away from her mother and from them, which was alright considering she was a bastard. He personally had a disdain for bastardy, that was shared by his father of whom refused to let his mother see her. She was very upset by that, and it hurt their marriage, which made him feel utter most sorrow for his mother regarding that.

She smiled, but not before too long the gates of Storm's End were opened and in came the pretty Prince and his uncle. His uncle looked rather upset as he looked down at his stump of a left hand, and the Prince, well he looked as pretty as a girl, he'd think. _But no, Targaryens only bring bloodshed and war upon our front gates. They've proven utterly untrustworthy twice in a row now, and I think marrying one would only bring more ruin upon our house. No more, I say_. He'd think, seeing the fair haired Prince upon his steed. He'd stare at Orys, with those intense lavender-coloured eyes of his, before getting off his horse alongside with his horse, of whom he'd give the reins to a farm boy to take care of.

"I welcome you to Storm's End, Prince Aegon VI, Lord of Dragonstone." He said with no tone of voice in his voice at the Prince. The Prince seemed to enjoy himself as helped Renly off of his horse, and onto the stable ground.

"Ello Orys Baratheon, I've brought your handless uncle with me." His introduce was so informal, it felt as though the Prince was insulting him by not using his full title as lord. He decided on continue being neutral, still.

"That's not very funny..." He responded to the comment on the handless part, nearly avoiding clenching his fists together as was customary for him to do when he was irritated by something. But this was the Heir Apparent so comments around him must be to his Majesty's liking.

"Who said that was suppose to be funny? You?" _Bloody go away you arrogant blowhard_... He calmed himself down before saying something he'd regret and so he decided to be in his best interest to appease the Prince in order to make him get bored and leave, leaving him and his mother, and Renly together. Orys stared at Renly's wrapped wrist with wide eyes. He wasn't judging his uncle, he was judging the length of barbarism the Targaryen's would go to prove their power over them and everyone else within the Kingdom. This was truly proof of what lengths they go and it did succeed in exactly that, making them fear them for they were ultimately in control within the Kingdom and there was nothing to be done regarding it. But it truly was barbaric however, Orys thought to himself.

His uncle didn't even say hello as he stormed past the two of them, presumably looking for Stannis and the way he looked was rather dangerous indeed. Orys wasn't scared of much, but the way Renly was looking at the Prince was telling of what he now thought about the Targaryen's. _I need to stop him before he does anything irrational_... That was for certain, Orys would think as he turned towards his mother and nodded his head at her, to indicate he was going. She gave him a small smile, before letting him race towards Renly, in search of him.

He'd run before seeing his uncle strolling to his father's office, and with that, he approached Renly. He looked quite upset, enough to be crying over it, which Orys found to be an queer sight. His father use to beat him whenever he cried, saying it was a weakness to do so and that he was going to be a good, strong heir someday.

"Uncle!" Orys shouted for him, which caused him to turn around briefly.

"My need to talk to your father predates me talking to you, nephew." With that sentence, Orys's eyes widened at such utter rudeness that his uncle showed him. Why was he, the heir to the Stormlands, being treated in such a way? He was important, Orys knew it as well as any man and enough was enough, even if it did come from his uncle.

"Hey, hold up you don't get to speak to me like that. I'm going to be Lord Paramount someday, Renly." He said, aggravated by the comment, as he approached his uncle.

"I'm sorry, Orys, it's just been a very stressful day for me... I just can't do anything without this... bloody hand..." His uncle was leaning on tears again, and it showed. Orys was tempted to hug his uncle, considering that's what he thought his uncle needed but than again, he'd rather have his father deal with an emotional Renly rather than he himself do it. _I think my father would be too harsh on my uncle, to be frank. My father should be nicer towards his only sibling left, but yet he didn't care for the amount of time as Renly spent his life in King's Landing. He didn't care, not until something like this happened and than he reacted. But then again..._

He decided to awkward pat his uncle on the shoulders, feeling most insecure about this action but regardless doing it. "I'm sorry uncle..." He said, but not before he was surprised with a hug from his uncle, a thing he honestly didn't expect, and so he just kind of stood there awkwardly, wide-eyed in shock.

"It's not your fault, Orys. Also, did you get hugging lessons from your old dad?" He asked jokingly, and eventually let Orys go, but not for an extended period of awkwardness between the two. When Orys was let go, he watched his uncle with raised eyebrows. _He's a queer one..._


	2. The Blue Knight

riffin's Roast,

Upon standing in the stadium overlooking the tourney's sandy bottom of the Tourney pit, Myra Storm and her friend would see a mystery Knight dressed in a deep blue coloured set of armour approach the stadium, a blue-coloured helmet over his head as he and a young Swann Knight, dressed in his family colours. As for Ronnett Connington, she had heard he was joining the tourney as well, but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe like Galledon Tarth, he was off whoring and drinkin' with his mates? Ronnett and Galledon both did their fair share of that, Myra knew. _But I don't see him with Galledon, the bloody bastard. I have a clear sight of him on the other side of the arena too. Maybe he's just doing it to get a reaction out of Alysanne._

"Shhh, who's that mystery knight, Myra? Ahaha!" Her friend giggled besides herself, as the mystery knight in question turned around to see them. Somehow, she got the distinct impression that the Knight was staring straight at her, even though he wore a helm upon his head. He had sky-blue coloured eyes of which were full of determination. This Knight was also particularly lord and boisterous as he shouted greetings towards his foes upon the battlefield with his deep voice. He had the voice of full grown teenager at least, there was some youth in that particular voice of his.

Ser Galledon Tarth, Alysanne's brother, was sitting on the sidelines of the tourney field, while drinking a flask of whiskey with a red haired whore sitting on his lap while he got himself drunk. Sometimes, she caught Alysanne giving him looks that even made her want to laugh besides herself. _She looks as red as an apple with the way she stares at him so._ Brienne was said to be off riding with her mother, the lady Joy Manderly. But she couldn't be for certain, not with Brienne of all people. Although honest and blunt, sometimes she was full of surprises and sometimes did the unexpected just to amuse the lot of em.

"I don't bloody know, Alysanne. We can only guess - whom do you guess it to be?" Myra put her hands across the iron balcony, with a short smile on her lips as she stared at the two knights go at it in the jousting ring with their horses and their spears that they obtained by their faithful squires. Personally, Myra was all about supporting the unknown Ser, for he was an unknown to her and Myra liked a mystery or two. Not to mention, he was so much larger looking than the smaller Ser Henri Swann of whom looked rather tiny in comparison to the larger, bulker knight of a competitors . Not to mention, Henri was an decent jouster with some losses under his belt, so she was much more inclined to believe the bigger Ser would win in the end simply due to Henri's mediocre abilities.

"Hopefully someone interestin' like Prince Aegon or Prince Baelon is underneath that suit of armour, aye?" Alysanne whispered, with a smile. _Prince Aegon doesn't have that large build, he's of a slender build like his father before him. Not to mention, he's much shorter than that._ Myra took a gambit of guessing it wasn't Prince Aegon despite him being in the Stormlands currently. Plus, not to mention the Prince did not have the build this Knight did - he looked about ten feet tall, like the old Storm Kings of old come to life. _I can just image Orys shrieking in my head about that being an unfair comparison.._

"Eh... I doubt it's the Princes." Myra responded, indifferently as the men's horses sprayed the sand under feet as they marched against the plateau. Behind them stood Griffin's Roast, staring Myra in the face as she thought about it. It stood between thrice different bays leading to the Summer seas - and as such, it's bays had beaches that were cold and harsh, covered in stones rather than soft sand. The main land entrance of Griffins Roast was rather small, petite, as if to defend itself against enemies such as bowmen & what not. It was nothing in comparison to the sheer might of Storm's End. That tower could hold for years without an end... in her own personal opinion anyhow, she just believed it to be less superior, though she believed that Stannis Baratheon could hold anything, including Griffin's Roast, for as long as possible against any enemy. But then again, it could defend against pirates for many weeks & months on end.. and anything is possible, Myra supposed.

"It could be Prince Aegon, he's just a few hours away in Storm's End now isn't he?" Alysanne did make a good point about this - it could be Prince Aegon. But why would he bother coming all this way to do this though? The two Knights went through the dust pile and back out of the other side of their respected dustpile that had been created by the two men. Alas, the blue mystery knight won this competition as she saw Ser Henri fall to the ground as the wooden base of the long stick the Knight carried hit him in the stomach. She went ooh at that - it must've hurt to be hit in the chest by such a strong man like the mystery Ser.

"Yeah, but Prince Aegon isn't a very large man... and that knight looks is a bloody beast." Myra smirked, did she know of anyone that large? The crowd gave the mystery Knight a sounding ovation for his victory over his fallen opponent. However, the Ser in question Henri smiled good naturedly, before getting up and taking a rather mocking bow towards the Knight & the crowd before Ser Henri's squire, a rather young blonde-haired boy, came to assist with the Ser's horse before both got off stage.

"He could be wearing high heel shoes which makes a man taller than he seems. Not to mention, Myra but the Prince is a married man. It wouldn't be respectable for such a man as himself to give a wreath to a fair lady other than his wife, so that might be why he's bein' a mystery knight."

"That sounds rather scandalous, Alysanne Tarth, indeed." She smirked.

"The Targaryen's like being scandalous."

"Yeah.." _they also like causing wars over their scandalous affairs as well._

"But if it's not him or the other princeling, than I'd like to think that Brienne was doing this just to get me guessin', because she knows how much I like mysteries, and not to mention she has the build of a warrior too." Alysanne liked her sister Brienne a great deal and to no-one's surprise. Brienne was a great warrior, if not a bit awkward, and thus she had plenty of reasons to do tounries as a mystery knight.

"If it's your sister Brienne, I may shite myself laughin'."

Alysanne gave her a look. "Hopefully in joy, if she beats all these men."

"If she did, than that would be truly a scandal of all scandals. My uncle & cousin might even smile if they knew about it, truly."

"It would be the best kind of a scandal, Myra."

"Indeed, indeed."

The Knight won through his several other matches, between Ser William Cafferen of Fawnton (a brilliantly handsome knight with chestnut coloured hair and a arrogant smile upon his lips) and Ser Thomas Rogers, heir of Amberly (a youthful Ser with emerald green eyes and a bright, cheery smile upon his lips) and others. There were not a lot of knights in this tourney unlike some of the others, as this wasn't the biggest tourney there ever was - and actually, it was in commemoration for Lord Richard Connington's tenth namesday - as he was Jon's heir and son to boot. Not to mention, that the boy asked for it nevertheless. Though, it was done in a matter aliken of of 'dad, let's please try and appease our neighbours & other lords with my name day please.' even though they didn't invite House Baratheon to this event though. _Eh. I doubt they'd be offended anyhow, this isn't even very large as it is._

Richard Conningon looked like a mini duplicate of his father, with having red-coloured hair and brown-coloured eyes to boot as well as having a perpetual expression upon his face. Myra personally thought all the Conningtons to be a bunch of boring sods. _Are the Houses in the Marchs getting more serious or what?_ Myra certainly thought so, given how both Jon Connington & her uncle were - both Lords were serious and brooding, that much could be said about either of them. She watched as the last standing Ser came out to attempt to defeat the mystery Knight - it was Ronnet Connington, the cousin of Jon Connington and a former admirer of her's. Truthfully, Myra had been tempted to sleep with him for the sake of posterity, though not without honey moon tea in her system though - but he had denied her request, because all he wanted to do was get her with a baseborn child. Not to marry her, which was frankly insulting on his behalf to want to use her in such a way

As the tourney went on, she'd see the pretty floral crown that had made for the winner - though it was much smaller than the Crown of Beauty itself, it still was there for the victor.

"I wonder whom will get it, hmm?" Alysanne was smiling at it, in such a cute way, that she knew the girl was related to Brienne no doubt. Though she always found Alysanne to be a pretty little thing, with those long golden locks of hair and light blue eyes. She was much shorter than her sister though, and she wore a purple gown with her house's ensigma upon it. It was a lovely, lady-like gown with delicate lacing at the very top of the dress, but it was also modest and it fit her well. Myra never liked wearing girl's clothing, always preferring masculine clothing despite what people thought of that, but Jon forced her to wear insufferable yellow dresses as they were the only thing in her bloody wardrobe as it was.

She gave Alysanne a smirk and decided on saying nothing on the matter. The tourney continued - and they continued watching it together. Though the greatest surprise was at the end of the tourney, when the mystery knight came clapping up to her upon his stead.

"I won this tourney for yee my fair lady of daisies!" He was pointing directly at her, of all people with his large stick. He had a rather loud voice, she noted and everyone just stared at her, as he plopped the bundle of flowers upon her lap. Myra stared at them wild-eyed - she had no been expecting that out of all things. She was only a baseborn.. not a lady, like Alysanne.

Myra was speechless. She was usually loud and boisterous, but a strange man had just given her something meant for someone of a much higher and truer rank than she was. Her foster father actually did love her though, and he tried being a father to her by bringing her to King's Landing on the occasion, but he always expected to be a lady. Not to mention, baseborns were looked down upon and were given minimal rights, although she had more due to her relations to Robert. Though, even this small token was much too large for one such as herself.

"Fair not, my ladies and Lords! She's an unmarried maiden - and she has the blood of the Storm King's! Ahaha! A maiden worthy of the lovely Argella Duran herself, I must add." . But she'd accept it, but she'd stare at Jon Connington, of whom also looked somewhat shocked himself. Not surprising, because nobody expected a baseborn of all things would be rewarded with such a prize. But all the shocks looks made it even more amusing to her. Though it wasn't unexpected, for the lords to be surprised that a baseborn would be chosen as Queen.

He chuckled and it sounded thundering, underneath that helm of his. She wondered whom was underneath there honestly, because why would anyone care about her lineage? Unless they were named King Rhaegar, though he didn't care about her minuet existence though. For she was only a baseborn, while he was a true blooded Targaryen King with other things to ponder on besides for herself.

 _I wonder what he wants with me, that's the question of the day. I don't even know him... or do I?_ Myra had to ask herself, at this moment. She felt the ringlet of red roses in her hands, to find herself a sealed envelope inside. She would take her hand off it, before producing to go around it a couple of times. No-one was aware the roses had a letter stored inside of it, and nor was she going to let them be aware - she'd open it later, when all things were quieter...

After the tourney, she walked alone on the beach coast of the Roast, collecting her thoughts from the tourney, for it was rather shocking in her opinion. After the tourney ended, Alysanne went home alongside her brother, Galledon of whom choice to sat out the tourney in preference for flirting outrageously with the maidens at the tourney even though Galledon was indeed a Knighted Ser. _Galledon is the kind of man that wants to have a great many baseborns in his future and not to mention, he spent the entire tourney drinking too. Suppose it was for the best the Lord didn't compete in the tourney._

She had no shoes upon her feet, feeling the bitter, cold rocks underfoot as the waves gently crashed over the land. Fortunately, she didn't mind, walking alone in the dusk. Rather, she found it rather relaxing after the events at the tourney, of which was loud and full of jesting. Though everything went silent when she amongst all other ladies was chosen to be the Princess of Beauty & Love. She even decided to promptly show it off by putting on her head, with a smile at all those whom thought her unworthy of it. They could screw off for all she cared about them and their obscene opinions about herself and her prize. She'd treasure this, because that way everyone would know even baseborns get to be princesses. Not just ladies of a high ranking, to their despair.

She opened the letter upon the beaches after delicately taking it out of her bundle of roses and she'd settle herself against the cold, harsh sand with a smile. Her yellow dress made her look extremely noticeable, but she cared not. She was alone, alone and Jon had allowed it to be so. No guards followed her, naught a soul followed her into the night of the triple bay.

As she looked at the letter, she'd turn around to see a rather pretty looking young woman wearing the same blue armour in the tourney. She had mud-coloured hair and blue eyes. She also was a great deal shorter than she was at the tourney. It was hard to see where they at from any windows or vantage points of the castles, under the light cover of darkness.

"Excuse me for following you, my lady. But you see, I do need of you." The woman grabbed her by the wrists, causing her to scream in panic. She would scream for as long as it took for Jon's men to come to the dock. She tried resisting the woman by punching her, at the very least even though it did nothing as it only hit her armour and caused herself more pain as her hand hit the steel armour. The woman was quite strong for someone of her size - not that she was that large anyhow. She was just a wee bit taller than herself, but her armour made her so much stronger than herself.

She shrieked, "GUARDS! GUARDS HELP ME!" She shrieked as the woman came nearby her and grabbed her, with all of her strength, as she tried fighting back with kicking and other motions against the other woman. She knew there were watchmen on the top of the castle and that they could possibly hear her if she screamed loud enough. But as she screamed, the woman took out a piece of cloth and put it against her mouth which caused her to slowly stop protesting as she felt awfully tired. Whatever was on that cloth was making her feel awfully dizzy..

 _No, I wouldn't let myself be taken by this person!_ She thought besides herself as she struggled one last time against the woman's powerful embrace. She would eventually faint from the cloth the woman was forcefully holding against her mouth... but not before the woman took her away by carrying her like the sack she felt like. Honestly, she had a very faint vision of the woman dragging her forcibly away from the beach before her vision eroded away completely and she fell into a deep slumber.

 _Help me please uncle, Jon, anyone..._ Was her last conscientious thought before she fell completely into a slumber.


	3. Stags and Dragons

Jon Connington spent the night restlessly looking for her and that blue Knight. How they managed to slip from his finger was not something he was willing to indulge, and he questioned his staff quite thoroughly about her warabouts to come up with nothing but farce rumours. The sailors on the docks said they saw nobody either which was surprising to him. She lost her locket on the beaches upon him and his wife thoroughly investigating the beach as some of the sailors found horse prints on the sands of it. Upon looking around, he'd see it there, stuck in the sand, unwanted. He had taken the bloody thing in his hands, while thinking of how he was going to butcher whomever took her away from him.

Because he knew he didn't have the men to search the entire seven kingdoms for he'd go off to King's Landing on the morrow, to request that some of Rhaegar's levies assist him with the effort to find Myra . Although Rhaegar in truth did scare him - he was turning more and more towards that Red Woman of his. She was poisoning his mind, with drivel and there was nothing to be done for him by this point. Not unless someone wished to be Prince Viserys II towards King Rhaegar which will be neither of his sons. Both of them are too far distant to care about such things.

He turned towards his wife, the lady Jocelyn Swann, as she lay besides him on the bed, her strawberry blonde coloured hair upon his chest as they lay there. They weren't undressed - no, he very rarely had sex after the birth of his son, Richard. The boy he had jokily nicknamed Young Griff as a child. _I called Myra the 'Little Storm' though. Not because she was a bastard, but because she had the spirt of a storm. Not to mention, she was so cute when she was younger I simply couldn't have helped myself but to give her a nickname too. He raised her, from basically a seed. Now that she was a full grown woman at age of nine-ten, Jon had considered making plans to marry her off to another, but she was so stubborn and tenacious that he doubted any man could deal with that kind of spirit as a wife. Not to mention, she had no wish to be married off, for they'd take away her bow and arrow, whomever they were. His little girl was quite a huntresses indeed, hunting all kinds of things In her spare time - Jon had considered banishing her from taking weapons, but she was the kind of girl that would persist in her efforts no matter what, so It would've been a futile action on his part._

Truthfully, he considered Myra to be his daughter in all but in name, and thus this was rather awkward for him. She was the daughter of his enemy, the man he should've killed so long ago - but choice not, because of he didn't want to be known as a murder of the small folk. It was a travesty he choice not to do anything about it, but Rhaegar was still alive and that was all that mattered to him. But now I question was It worth it leaving Rhaegar alive...

"Jocy, I'm going to King's Landing tomorrow.." Jocelyn smiled at him, from above her simple pillow.

"I'll take care of Richard and your estate like usual. I'll maybe even invite Lady Helena Manderly to join me - I'm sure her dear, lovely husband Selywn will allow his Northern Lady to join me in my loneliness."

"Thank you, Helena. I never say that enough." He gave her a short hug, before getting up and staring at her as he strolled to the window, staring at the splendid view of the Sunset Isles they had from their view. They usually spent the night in separate quarters, but he wanted to say goodbye to her by at least cuddling her - they had a friendly relationship and he was not eager to ruin it. She might be the only person whom knew of his sexual preference and yet said nothing about it - he never once cheated on her as a result of it and never bothered to consider a homosexual lover, for that might ruin him in her eyes. Not to mention, it would cause chaos in his realm if rumour were ever to get about it.

"Your welcome, Jon. I'm always here for you, you know." She stated earnestly as she continued laying there on the bed, abashed. She had coffee coloured deep brown eyes, and a small, round face full of tiny, delicate freckles.

"I know, but Rhaegar is quite a different man from the man I once knew. I fear going there out of fear that he might exile me and take my lands, like his father did for disagreeing with him. I once admired him, but now I have no idea what I think about him. He spends all of his time consorting with Red Witches, even as far as bringing his favourite one, Aldreda as she's called to small council meetings as a extra advisor.." Not to mention, he got one pregnant just to fulfil that godforsaken prophecy of his all while threatening his son's wife and child.. The Prince's response to the threat to his wife was immediately removing her from King's Landing to Dragonstone. He also asked the two Princes to come with him, but Prince Viserys denied Prince Aegon's request as he was currently rebuilding Summerhall. Prince Baelon went immediately with the Prince to Dragontone and became Prince Aegon's 'hand' of the Prince as they came to call him Even though sometimes he went back to King's Landing to converse with his mother, the Queen, though.

"If that's so, you should go discuss this with Stannis, our liege lord. He's not taken a fancy to no Red Witches and in actuality, would be fine with you taking some of the levies from thy neighbor's to find Myra, our sweet innocent daughter." She replied, gently.

"I would rather actually have dealings with Stannis Baratheon than Rhaegar Targaryen. But as Hand of the King, I do need to get back to King's Landing regardless and do what needs to be done for him." Jon was not looking forward to it but he had come back to here because of duty and because he knew his wife was lonely when he left. His son, Richard was a fine lad nevertheless, but a lad shouldn't be raised without one's father. But he had elected not to bring his son to court, less he gets drawn into Rhaegar's madness. He didn't want this for Richard, or for his wife, really. Plus Jocelyn had been an effective Regent while he went away all of those years he was previously away from the Keep, so he had no reason to bring her into this madness. He wanted what was best for his family, regardless of the circumstances; and worshipping the pagan 'R'llor' as it was called, was in none of their interests.

She nodded as a result of this interaction, or at least he assumed. He didn't know because he wasn't looking at her.

"That's something I never expected you to say, that you'd rather have dealings with Stannis amongst other people than your Sliver Prince of all things."

He turned towards her, with a slight sneer. "I don't call Rhaegar that anymore, woman. Not to mention, like you said before he's taken no fancy to no Red Witches and isn't obsessed with prophecies that may or may not come to pass."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Jon."

"You didn't offend me, but don't presume just because I had... certain affections in the past for him that it affects my judgement now."

"I don't, I think your a perfectly capable of handling this situation Jon."

He nodded ingeniously, "I hope I am. I would like to see Myra again, if nothing else." He sighed, thinking about the promise he made to Lord Stannis Baratheon when he took her. He swore he'd keep her safe and sound, like a good Lord would do for his liege. He promised himself that he would keep to this promise no matter what the consequence was, for her sakes at least. Back than he thought of the little girl as nothing more than a nuisance sent to him by an overbearing Liege-Lord, but now he thought of her akin as a daughter, if he ever had one that was.

"I'm sure you'll find her, Jon." She responded softly.

He wasn't so sure, because this Knight had been very clever in leaving behind no traces for them to follow. There have been sightings of the Blue Knight and the lady in yellow, but they've been few that it was hard to say for sure. Not to mention, it would seem as though he was leaving the Stormlands, but he couldn't be for sure. But by than, he'd be out of Lord Paramount Stannis's reach as far as one could tell. Not unless one of the other Lord Paramounts assisted in helping him find her, which was highly unlikely due to the nature of Lord Paramountcy. But he was Hand of the King, he was about the second most powerful person in Westeros beyond the King himself. He had no doubts that he could indeed find her if that was his wish. And it was - so tomorrow, he'd go to King's Landing to use his power to save her, If need be.

It was like this insufferable Knight was two steps ahead of him, most unfortunately..

"I hope so too, for our sakes." He responded nervously.

 **Somewhere in Westeros,**

 **Myra**

Myra Storm woke up slowly, her eyes slowly seeing objects and shapes around her. She felt as though she had been moving for sometime, as her back felt like it was killing her even though she lay upon soil of sorts. A soft object was surrounding her and appeared to be though it was encompassing her body. She yawned, before scratching her neck in due process. She felt rather lopped sided, even a bit dizzy as a result. She also could smell the delicious aroma of food being cooked on the side, although she could not see it. Someone also tied her raven hair back into a bun, as she felt it sitting there on the back of her skull. She gently rose herself from her slumber to see the woman in question.

Now that she could see her, she had pale skin, like she had, with rosey cheeks and a rebellious smirk upon those ruby red coloured lips of hers. She had a heart-shaped face, making her look pretty regardless of her haircut. Her hair was in a delicate looking braid. Myra was tempted to run immediately, but she felt the chains on her back. The woman turned her harsh blue eyes towards her direction at the first sounds of movement coming from her way, as she stirred the heating, boiling pot upon the blanket with the effectivity of a huntresses.

"You there. Want some soup I made from a dear I caught?" The woman had a distinctively neutral accent so it was hard for Myra to tell where she from. She looked could be a noblewoman's daughter, for she was very pretty as far as one concerned. She also had this natural elegance about her, that was hard to explain - she could've been a Dornish woman for the way she behaved and dressed as far as one was concerned. She was dressed like a man, in a leather jumper and leather pants to suit her needs; her boots were plain and dirty, as if she liked going everywhere casually. Her amour from the tourney was likely gone, as she wasn't wearing it now. Probably packed it elsewhere I suppose.

As for the food, she had two wooden bowls on the side of the blanket as well, as if she was expecting she'd want something. She was indeed right, Myra was starving and could even feel her own stomach grumbling as a result of this. She had no felt this famished since going on a hunting trip with Orys and Richard, where Orys spent his time mocking Richard as he failed to catch anything, it led to such a debacle that Orys felt the need to choose the most difficult thing for a boy of his age to catch. As in a deer, because of their House Sigil of a stag. So she and the gracious Ashara Dayne went for hours as her boy hunted it - before she herself broke down and went to collect some rabbits at least. Even though her uncle said he was disappointed in her for doing that though.

"Yes, please. I'm bloody starving." She knew it wasn't wise to accept food from strange people that kidnapped one, but whom was she to complain? She was bloody starving and the food smelled delicious. The woman smiled, before scooping her a entire bowl of the red-looking stuff. It seemed to be pack full of vegetables and other goods, as if she was also a cook.

"Here, don't need to thank me for it. It's my treat for putting you to sleep for all those long, boring days." She replied giving her the bowl. Upon obtaining it, she took the wooden spoon she had gently placed in it and immediately began eating it. It tasted delicious honestly, and so thus she ate three more bowls of the warm, smoothing soup. She didn't even listen to anything else the woman had said, but she said nothing. Beyond staring at her, with those delicate yet harsh features of her's. She had a scar around her right eye, which served to make her gaze seem more hardened than the average noble even though she appeared very young indeed.

By the end, she thanked the girl sincerely, although she didn't ignore the fact she had been abducted by her at all. It just occurred to her to make friends out of her, that way she could beg to be allowed to be brought back to Storm's End. Or Griffin's Roast. Jon must be so worried about me. She thought suddenly, thinking about how saddened her foster father must be by her sudden loss.

"What do I call you?" She asked sincerely - she at least wanted to make friends with this adductor of a woman. Maybe that way, Myra could escape without her knowing, but somehow she doubted whomever this person was would ever trust her.

"Lady Ser." She replied, as she gave her rather stocky chestnut horse an apple from out of one of the small baggies attached to the Horse by the sandal. Maybe I can take that horse when she's not looking, but I'll have no idea where I'm going though. She thought nervously, tempted to bite out off her own fingernail about this. She felt as though she was trapped, and nor did she appreciate that.

"Okay, Lady Ser." She replied, gently - as she had a bad feeling about backtalking this stranger. She seemed dangerous, in a foreign kind of way that Myra couldn't put a finger on.

"We're not leaving just yet, m' lady Storm. I need to get 'er all ready up and we'll be ready to go as it stands." The woman responded, while her horse ate the apple. She was even patting it on it's mane as it did so, with a kindly hand on the wooden reign. Myra noted that she had a black sword shelf on her waist and a simple metal shield upon her back. The metal shield was meant for lady about her size - she wasn't the largest of woman, but neither was she at that petite. She was certainly taller than Myra, and Myra was taller than the average woman in Westeros by several inches due to her Baratheon nature.

She shrugged - she wasn't sure was, beyond there being great wooden trees everywhere where they currently where at it. The sun was behind the trees, and there was no signs of any sort of rain clouds in the distance blue sky. It was the start of a short autumn, and so thus everything was colder out as a result. They say a Long Winter shall come and it shall be the fiercest of it's time. Myra had heard the King go on and on about the Long Winter to her foster father when she was younger. Queen Lyanna refused to comment, refusing to say her house words anymore, as if she was ashamed of something she did to House Stark. She also looked awfully pale in those days, as though she was struken by a disease - it was said that the Queen was once a spitfire back in days long since pasted, but Myra experienced none of that nature out of the Queen. _No, she acted akin to a bloody dutiful housewife to Rhaegar. How very boring indeed._

"You'll see, m' lady Storm. You'll see." She was smiling wickedly, which made Myra feel all the more nervous. She wished she had a bow and a couple of arrows, or at least something to defend herself with. To defend herself against this person, this supposed Lady Ser as she called herself, but she knew better than to think about that against a armoured, presumably well-trained 'companion' though.

to ProTaggingProperly: Aegon is 17 and Orys is 14. As for why Aegon acts like this, look at dis:;" **It drove him absolutely mad, because he thought even astrongt some point the Prince's wife, Daenerys, was interested because whenever she talked to him it was flirtatious, and the way she stared at him was even worse whenever he attended tourney's, as if she couldn't get enough. It made him want to run away, considering the affairs of Targaryen's was something he did not want to find himself involved in. It went so far, that even bloody Aegon, the good Prince, confronted him about it "** Me thinks he's acting like a child because of his wife, lmao

Also: ProTaggingProperly: 1. dany is fifteen years old 2. did I say that she was doing that? I think your just making up conclusions based off nothing on the text. Danaerys was the only one interested in him, not vice versa. Doesn't make him a Garry Stu. You know, Targaryens have lusts (like Lyanna and Rhaegar; based of nothing but lust and he was married). So because she's a woman it makes lusts any different? Huh...

okay look at this: "we're not leaving just yet, m' lady Storm. I need to get 'er all ready up and we'll be ready to go as it stands." no not all of my characters sound the exact same. No, this isn't a SI because I'm a girl. Was that not obvious from my avatar?


	4. A Griffin's Concerns

Jon Connington spent the night restlessly looking for her and that blue Knight. How they managed to slip from his finger was not something he was willing to indulge, and he questioned his staff quite thoroughly about her warabouts to come up with nothing but farce rumours. The sailors on the docks said they saw nobody either which was surprising to him. She lost her locket on the beaches upon him and his wife thoroughly investigating the beach as some of the sailors found horse prints on the sands of it. Upon looking around, he'd see it there, stuck in the sand, unwanted. He had taken the bloody thing in his hands, while thinking of how he was going to butcher whomever took her away from him.

Because he knew he didn't have the men to search the entire seven kingdoms for he'd go off to King's Landing on the morrow, to request that some of Rhaegar's levies assist him with the effort to find Myra . Although Rhaegar in truth did scare him - he was turning more and more towards that Red Woman of his. She was poisoning his mind, with drivel and there was nothing to be done for him by this point. Not unless someone wished to be Prince Viserys II towards King Rhaegar which will be neither of his sons. Both of them are too far distant to care about such things.

He turned towards his wife, the lady Jocelyn Swann, as she lay besides him on the bed, her strawberry blonde coloured hair upon his chest as they lay there. They weren't undressed - no, he very rarely had sex after the birth of his son, Richard. The boy he had jokily nicknamed Young Griff as a child. _I called Myra the 'Little Storm' though. Not because she was a bastard, but because she had the spirt of a storm. Not to mention, she was so cute when she was younger I simply couldn't have helped myself but to give her a nickname too. He raised her, from basically a seed. Now that she was a full grown woman at age of nine-ten, Jon had considered making plans to marry her off to another, but she was so stubborn and tenacious that he doubted any man could deal with that kind of spirit as a wife. Not to mention, she had no wish to be married off, for they'd take away her bow and arrow, whomever they were. His little girl was quite a huntresses indeed, hunting all kinds of things In her spare time - Jon had considered banishing her from taking weapons, but she was the kind of girl that would persist in her efforts no matter what, so It would've been a futile action on his part._

Truthfully, he considered Myra to be his daughter in all but in name, and thus this was rather awkward for him. She was the daughter of his enemy, the man he should've killed so long ago - but choice not, because of he didn't want to be known as a murder of the small folk. It was a travesty he choice not to do anything about it, but Rhaegar was still alive and that was all that mattered to him. But now I question was It worth it leaving Rhaegar alive...

"Jocy, I'm going to King's Landing tomorrow.." Jocelyn smiled at him, from above her simple pillow.

"I'll take care of Richard and your estate like usual. I'll maybe even invite Lady Helena Manderly to join me - I'm sure her dear, lovely husband Selywn will allow his Northern Lady to join me in my loneliness."

"Thank you, Helena. I never say that enough." He gave her a short hug, before getting up and staring at her as he strolled to the window, staring at the splendid view of the Sunset Isles they had from their view. They usually spent the night in separate quarters, but he wanted to say goodbye to her by at least cuddling her - they had a friendly relationship and he was not eager to ruin it. She might be the only person whom knew of his sexual preference and yet said nothing about it - he never once cheated on her as a result of it and never bothered to consider a homosexual lover, for that might ruin him in her eyes. Not to mention, it would cause chaos in his realm if rumour were ever to get about it.

"Your welcome, Jon. I'm always here for you, you know." She stated earnestly as she continued laying there on the bed, abashed. She had coffee coloured deep brown eyes, and a small, round face full of tiny, delicate freckles.

"I know, but Rhaegar is quite a different man from the man I once knew. I fear going there out of fear that he might exile me and take my lands, like his father did for disagreeing with him. I once admired him, but now I have no idea what I think about him. He spends all of his time consorting with Red Witches, even as far as bringing his favourite one, Aldreda as she's called to small council meetings as a extra advisor.." Not to mention, he got one pregnant just to fulfil that godforsaken prophecy of his all while threatening his son's wife and child.. The Prince's response to the threat to his wife was immediately removing her from King's Landing to Dragonstone. He also asked the two Princes to come with him, but Prince Viserys denied Prince Aegon's request as he was currently rebuilding Summerhall. Prince Baelon went immediately with the Prince to Dragontone and became Prince Aegon's 'hand' of the Prince as they came to call him Even though sometimes he went back to King's Landing to converse with his mother, the Queen, though.

"If that's so, you should go discuss this with Stannis, our liege lord. He's not taken a fancy to no Red Witches and in actuality, would be fine with you taking some of the levies from thy neighbor's to find Myra, our sweet innocent daughter." She replied, gently.

"I would rather actually have dealings with Stannis Baratheon than Rhaegar Targaryen. But as Hand of the King, I do need to get back to King's Landing regardless and do what needs to be done for him." Jon was not looking forward to it but he had come back to here because of duty and because he knew his wife was lonely when he left. His son, Richard was a fine lad nevertheless, but a lad shouldn't be raised without one's father. But he had elected not to bring his son to court, less he gets drawn into Rhaegar's madness. He didn't want this for Richard, or for his wife, really. Plus Jocelyn had been an effective Regent while he went away all of those years he was previously away from the Keep, so he had no reason to bring her into this madness. He wanted what was best for his family, regardless of the circumstances; and worshipping the pagan 'R'llor' as it was called, was in none of their interests.

She nodded as a result of this interaction, or at least he assumed. He didn't know because he wasn't looking at her.

"That's something I never expected you to say, that you'd rather have dealings with Stannis amongst other people than your Sliver Prince of all things."

He turned towards her, with a slight sneer. "I don't call Rhaegar that anymore, woman. Not to mention, like you said before he's taken no fancy to no Red Witches and isn't obsessed with prophecies that may or may not come to pass."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Jon."

"You didn't offend me, but don't presume just because I had... certain affections in the past for him that it affects my judgement now."

"I don't, I think your a perfectly capable of handling this situation Jon."

He nodded ingeniously, "I hope I am. I would like to see Myra again, if nothing else." He sighed, thinking about the promise he made to Lord Stannis Baratheon when he took her. He swore he'd keep her safe and sound, like a good Lord would do for his liege. He promised himself that he would keep to this promise no matter what the consequence was, for her sakes at least. Back than he thought of the little girl as nothing more than a nuisance sent to him by an overbearing Liege-Lord, but now he thought of her akin as a daughter, if he ever had one that was.

"I'm sure you'll find her, Jon." She responded softly.

He wasn't so sure, because this Knight had been very clever in leaving behind no traces for them to follow. There have been sightings of the Blue Knight and the lady in yellow, but they've been few that it was hard to say for sure. Not to mention, it would seem as though he was leaving the Stormlands, but he couldn't be for sure. But by than, he'd be out of Lord Paramount Stannis's reach as far as one could tell. Not unless one of the other Lord Paramounts assisted in helping him find her, which was highly unlikely due to the nature of Lord Paramountcy. But he was Hand of the King, he was about the second most powerful person in Westeros beyond the King himself. He had no doubts that he could indeed find her if that was his wish. And it was - so tomorrow, he'd go to King's Landing to use his power to save her, If need be.

It was like this insufferable Knight was two steps ahead of him, most unfortunately..

"I hope so too, for our sakes." He responded nervously.

 **Somewhere in Westeros,**

 **Myra**

Myra Storm woke up slowly, her eyes slowly seeing objects and shapes around her. She felt as though she had been moving for sometime, as her back felt like it was killing her even though she lay upon soil of sorts. A soft object was surrounding her and appeared to be though it was encompassing her body. She yawned, before scratching her neck in due process. She felt rather lopped sided, even a bit dizzy as a result. She also could smell the delicious aroma of food being cooked on the side, although she could not see it. Someone also tied her raven hair back into a bun, as she felt it sitting there on the back of her skull. She gently rose herself from her slumber to see the woman in question.

Now that she could see her, she had pale skin, like she had, with rosey cheeks and a rebellious smirk upon those ruby red coloured lips of hers. She had a heart-shaped face, making her look pretty regardless of her haircut. Her hair was in a delicate looking braid. Myra was tempted to run immediately, but she felt the chains on her back. The woman turned her harsh blue eyes towards her direction at the first sounds of movement coming from her way, as she stirred the heating, boiling pot upon the blanket with the effectivity of a huntresses.

"You there. Want some soup I made from a dear I caught?" The woman had a distinctively neutral accent so it was hard for Myra to tell where she from. She looked could be a noblewoman's daughter, for she was very pretty as far as one concerned. She also had this natural elegance about her, that was hard to explain - she could've been a Dornish woman for the way she behaved and dressed as far as one was concerned. She was dressed like a man, in a leather jumper and leather pants to suit her needs; her boots were plain and dirty, as if she liked going everywhere casually. Her amour from the tourney was likely gone, as she wasn't wearing it now. Probably packed it elsewhere I suppose.

As for the food, she had two wooden bowls on the side of the blanket as well, as if she was expecting she'd want something. She was indeed right, Myra was starving and could even feel her own stomach grumbling as a result of this. She had no felt this famished since going on a hunting trip with Orys and Richard, where Orys spent his time mocking Richard as he failed to catch anything, it led to such a debacle that Orys felt the need to choose the most difficult thing for a boy of his age to catch. As in a deer, because of their House Sigil of a stag. So she and the gracious Ashara Dayne went for hours as her boy hunted it - before she herself broke down and went to collect some rabbits at least. Even though her uncle said he was disappointed in her for doing that though.

"Yes, please. I'm bloody starving." She knew it wasn't wise to accept food from strange people that kidnapped one, but whom was she to complain? She was bloody starving and the food smelled delicious. The woman smiled, before scooping her a entire bowl of the red-looking stuff. It seemed to be pack full of vegetables and other goods, as if she was also a cook.

"Here, don't need to thank me for it. It's my treat for putting you to sleep for all those long, boring days." She replied giving her the bowl. Upon obtaining it, she took the wooden spoon she had gently placed in it and immediately began eating it. It tasted delicious honestly, and so thus she ate three more bowls of the warm, smoothing soup. She didn't even listen to anything else the woman had said, but she said nothing. Beyond staring at her, with those delicate yet harsh features of her's. She had a scar around her right eye, which served to make her gaze seem more hardened than the average noble even though she appeared very young indeed.

By the end, she thanked the girl sincerely, although she didn't ignore the fact she had been abducted by her at all. It just occurred to her to make friends out of her, that way she could beg to be allowed to be brought back to Storm's End. Or Griffin's Roast. Jon must be so worried about me. She thought suddenly, thinking about how saddened her foster father must be by her sudden loss.

"What do I call you?" She asked sincerely - she at least wanted to make friends with this adductor of a woman. Maybe that way, Myra could escape without her knowing, but somehow she doubted whomever this person was would ever trust her.

"Lady Ser." She replied, as she gave her rather stocky chestnut horse an apple from out of one of the small baggies attached to the Horse by the sandal. Maybe I can take that horse when she's not looking, but I'll have no idea where I'm going though. She thought nervously, tempted to bite out off her own fingernail about this. She felt as though she was trapped, and nor did she appreciate that.

"Okay, Lady Ser." She replied, gently - as she had a bad feeling about backtalking this stranger. She seemed dangerous, in a foreign kind of way that Myra couldn't put a finger on.

"We're not leaving just yet, m' lady Storm. I need to get 'er all ready up and we'll be ready to go as it stands." The woman responded, while her horse ate the apple. She was even patting it on it's mane as it did so, with a kindly hand on the wooden reign. Myra noted that she had a black sword shelf on her waist and a simple metal shield upon her back. The metal shield was meant for lady about her size - she wasn't the largest of woman, but neither was she at that petite. She was certainly taller than Myra, and Myra was taller than the average woman in Westeros by several inches due to her Baratheon nature.

She shrugged - she wasn't sure was, beyond there being great wooden trees everywhere where they currently where at it. The sun was behind the trees, and there was no signs of any sort of rain clouds in the distance blue sky. It was the start of a short autumn, and so thus everything was colder out as a result. They say a Long Winter shall come and it shall be the fiercest of it's time. Myra had heard the King go on and on about the Long Winter to her foster father when she was younger. Queen Lyanna refused to comment, refusing to say her house words anymore, as if she was ashamed of something she did to House Stark. She also looked awfully pale in those days, as though she was struken by a disease - it was said that the Queen was once a spitfire back in days long since pasted, but Myra experienced none of that nature out of the Queen. _No, she acted akin to a bloody dutiful housewife to Rhaegar. How very boring indeed._

"You'll see, m' lady Storm. You'll see." She was smiling wickedly, which made Myra feel all the more nervous. She wished she had a bow and a couple of arrows, or at least something to defend herself with. To defend herself against this person, this supposed Lady Ser as she called herself, but she knew better than to think about that against a armoured, presumably well-trained 'companion' though.

to ProTaggingProperly: Aegon is 17 and Orys is 14. As for why Aegon acts like this, look at dis:;" **It drove him absolutely mad, because he thought even astrongt some point the Prince's wife, Daenerys, was interested because whenever she talked to him it was flirtatious, and the way she stared at him was even worse whenever he attended tourney's, as if she couldn't get enough. It made him want to run away, considering the affairs of Targaryen's was something he did not want to find himself involved in. It went so far, that even bloody Aegon, the good Prince, confronted him about it "** Me thinks he's acting like a child because of his wife, lmao

Also: ProTaggingProperly: Thank you for your feedback. I'll consider it in the future.


End file.
